


After School Kisses

by yuriparadisu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Romance, nozoeli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriparadisu/pseuds/yuriparadisu
Summary: Nozomi offers to help Eli with her student council duties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaa first time writing nsfw,, i hope i did okay (^◇^；)

"Elicchi, where do you want this paperwork?" Nozomi inquired lazily. It was after school and Nozomi had offered to help the student council president with her presidential duties. The sun was just about setting, how long had they been at this?

"Ah, just hand it to me" Eli replied with her hand outstretched, taking the papers from Nozomi and beginning to sort through them. She was totally engrossed in her work and Nozomi genuinely admired her dedication. That didn't stop the fact however that she was, to be honest, pretty bored.

Nozomi sighed, resting her head on the table and gazed across at Eli. Reaching out, she traced her fingertip down the blonde's arm. "Elicchi~" she cooed.

Eli barely took notice, continuing to shuffle through her paperwork, completely absorbed into what she was doing.

Nozomi pouted. Getting up from her seat she skipped around the table to stand behind Eli. "Elicchi~" she cooed once more, draping her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Eli let out an exasperated sigh, placing down her paperwork and craning her neck round to look at Nozomi. Her blue eyes met Nozomi's teal ones, glinting back at her. "I still have work left to do" she said "besides, this isn't really the place" realizing Nozomi's intentions.

Nozomi smirked coyly, pressing up against the other girl from behind. "But Eli, we've been working for hours, nothing wrong with a little break" she said, raising her arms to rest her hands over Eli's breasts, squeezing them playfully.

"Nozomi-" Eli started, but Nozomi had begun to massage her breasts; lightly squeezing she felt for Eli's nipples through the fabric of her uniform. Eli let out a soft moan which only egged on Nozomi further. Pinching delicately at the other girl's nipples; she began to plant a trail of small kisses up Eli's neck. Reaching her ear she whispered: "your body seems to think otherwise~". Then, nibbling slightly on Eli's earlobe, she removed her hands from Eli's breasts for a second to loosen the ribbon around the blonde's neck.

"...Ah! I can undress myself" Eli piped with a blush.

"Oh~ So you've changed your mind then?" laughed Nozomi, backing off.

Eli blushed furiously but stood up. Nozomi watched as she undid her ribbon, letting it fall to the ground. She raised her sweater over her head then stopped. "Y-you too" she murmured shyly.

"Are you telling me to undress Elicchi, how lewd~" Nozomi smiled, causing Eli's face to flush once again in response. Nonetheless Nozomi too undid her ribbon and raised her sweater over her head.

She looked over at Eli waiting for her to continue. Eli slowly raised shaky hands and began to undo the buttons of her shirt, revealing smooth pale skin beneath; Nozomi did the same.

The setting sun shining in through the window cast shadows, accentuating the curves of Nozomi's body. Eli's heart stirred in her chest. She stepped forward apprehensively.

Nozomi outstretched her arms to Eli, taking her hands and bringing her close. They stood there for a second, hand in hand, faces mere inches apart. Eli's eyes drifted to Nozomi's lips and Nozomi gave a tender, knowing smile. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips, gently, against Eli's; kissing her slowly and sweetly. Eli's eyes fluttered shut and she parted her lips in response, allowing Nozomi to deepen the kiss. Releasing Eli's hands she trailed her own up Eli's sides, reaching her back and unclipping her bra. Breaking apart from eachother finally, Eli's bra fell to the ground.

Stepping around the discarded clothing, Nozomi led Eli back to the table in the center of the room; removing her own bra as Eli sat up on the table.

Nozomi then advanced once more, kissing Eli's lips, deeper this time. Eli let out breathless sighs between each kiss, heat overcoming her.

Nozomi returned to Eli's breasts, kissing them too, sucking lightly on her nipples. Eli leaned back on her hands, legs dangling over the edge of the table she crossed them; trying to suppress the growing feeling between them.

Nozomi lifted her head and smirked. Planting a kisses now on Eli's thighs, her hands rubbed them up and down till finally finding their way under Eli's skirt. She gripped the edge of Eli's panties, sliding them smoothly off and discarding them with the rest of their clothing.

Then, spreading Eli's legs, she placed a kiss between them. Eli let out a feverish moan, immediately covering her mouth.

"Elicchi" said Nozomi between kisses "It's alright~ I want to hear your voice".

Eli moaned once more, her voice escaping through her fingers. Nozomi giggled in reply and continued, kissing and suckling between Eli's legs. Her tongue found Eli's clit and Eli's hips bucked upwards in response, pressing harder against Nozomi's mouth. She resumed, tongue taking in every inch of her lover.

Biting her lip, Eli let out a stifled whine. "Nozomi" she breathed, placing her hands on the back of the darker haired girl's head as Nozomi worked between her legs. Heat began to build in the pit of Eli's stomach as she approached her iminent climax. Eli's hips bucked once more as she came, lying back against the table, hands firm on the back of Nozomi's head. Nozomi continued, drawing out the other girl's pleasure as long as possible; she lapped up every drop.

Nozomi gave Eli a moment to catch her breath. "Elicchi, how are you feeling?" she asked softly, getting up and stroking the blonde's cheek. Eli said nothing but covered her face and nodded furiously behind her hands.

"Ahh, what a cute reaction" thought Nozomi to herself. Eli was indeed cute, so cute in fact it stirred Nozomi to want to tease her a bit more.

Eli lay on the table panting as the final waves of pleasure washed over her. Beads of sweat glistened on her fair skin. Easing herself up she rested on her elbows, she was met with a devilish smile.

Nozomi dropped down once more between Eli's legs.

"N-Nozomi what are you-" she started, but before she could finish Nozomi was trailing her fingers this time up Eli's inner thigh. She made her way to the wetness between Eli's legs and felt for her entrance. As her finger entered, Eli let out a gasp.

"How does it feel, Elicchi~" Nozomi purred, moving her finger in and out, crooking it slightly so as to stroke Eli's inner walls.

Eli moaned in response, laying once more back on the table. The paperwork from earlier was strewn about her.

Nozomi continued, all the while reaching her free hand down between her own legs. She stroked herself through her damp panties, letting out a breathless sigh as she did.

Eli writhed on the table as Nozomi picked up the pace, inserting another finger inside of her, feeling the tightness. The heat began to build again, this time in the both of them.

Nozomi too panted a little as she stroked her own clit in circular motions through her panties, her fingers never slowing inside Eli.

"N-Nozomi, I'm going to-" gasped Eli, just as her walls began to spasm hard around Nozomi's fingers. Almost simultaneously Nozomi too let out a soft moan, shaking a little through the pleasure.

-

Eli's slightly teary eyes met Nozomi's and she outstretched a hand to her. Nozomi took it, holding it delicately with both of her hands. Sitting up, face flushed; Eli opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again, embarrassed.

Nozomi gave her a gentle smile and placed a small kiss on Eli's lips. Smiling into the kiss, Eli smiled back, wiping the slight tears from her eyes.

"Eli" said Nozomi earnestly. "I love you"

"Mm~" Eli grinned.

"I love you too."


End file.
